


thrill-seeker

by maketea



Series: friends who write together stay together [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aristocrat Marinette, Bandit Chat Blanc, Bandits & Outlaws, F/M, Secret Relationship, very light angst (?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/pseuds/maketea
Summary: miss marinette must have been a thrill-seeker -- why else would she be inviting a jewel thief into her room every night?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: friends who write together stay together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656700
Comments: 9
Kudos: 133





	thrill-seeker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pains/gifts).



> HELLO this started off as a drabble that i wrote for a game me and [sanctify](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctify) were playing a few days ago ! we were shuffling our music libraries and giving each other a song + ship to inspire a drabble and they chose 'the sparkling diamond' and mariblanc :D ilu zel this was so fun to do

She met his eyes in the vanity mirror, and put down her comb.

Marinette shouldn’t let him in. Every rational, rule-abiding part of her brain told her to stay right there tucked into the vanity, pick her comb back up, and finish tying her hair.

She stood, straightening her nightgown, and approached her window.

Was she a thrill-seeker, like Alya had said? Perhaps she was, or at least used to be, when this all started. It was him she feared, in the beginning, when he had appeared at her window while she had been drawing the curtains. She screamed, and threw a protective hand over the diamond necklace sitting on her collarbones that she never took off.

With Chat Blanc roaming the city, it was common knowledge to sleep with your best jewellery hidden in a safe. But Marinette was  _ silly _ and  _ stubborn _ and insisted that her bodyguards could deal with some bandit in a white eye mask.

“No, no, no, Miss Marinette, please don’t be scared,” he had said, all the while sliding open her window and entering her room while she backed so far her calves hit the edge of her bed. “I’m not here to hurt you.”

“W-w-what do you think you’re  _ doing?” _ she cried, and grabbed the nearest thing to her. Her pillow —  _ God,  _ she had little luck, but it’d do — and threw it at him. 

It hit his chest, and he stopped, bemused. At least he had stopped before she called for her bodyguards, but would she have been able to, anyway? Her throat was taut with petrification.

Her golden anklets jangled as she inched away on her bed.

Chat Blanc bowed his head and raised his hands — a surrender. “I’m sorry for scaring you,” he had said. “I just wanted to see you.”

“W-why?” She protected her front with another pillow.

And Chat Blanc had flushed — he  _ flushed _ — and dropped to his knees. Marinette watched him carefully, and made sure to swing her bare feet onto the bed, under her behind, to protect the anklets she should have taken off.

He proffered her a gloved hand, in which lay a glittering chain.

Marinette held her breath.

Chat Blanc had made no move to come forward. He stayed there, on his knees, looking up at her with his terrifically blue eyes, patience in the very posture he assumed.

Against her better judgement, Marinette pushed herself off the bed.

She had been trembling as she walked, her hands shaking so badly even clasping them into fists did nothing.

Chat Blanc stayed still the whole time. Even when she had been right in front of him, within pouncing range, embellished with jewellery, just as naive as everyone thought the only Dupain-Cheng daughter was.

“For you,” he said softly.

Marinette, breath held, reached over, and curled her fingers around the chain. 

When he had left, she didn’t have it in her to lock the windows.

And she didn’t lock them the night after that. Nor the night after that. Nor the night after that.

Then the thrill came from being  _ with _ him: sneaking him into her room, wearing the jewellery he stuffed his pockets with, circling him as he circled her in her bedroom while she wore nothing other than a satin nightgown. Giggling under silk sheets, holding him close, kissing with quivering, virginal lips that only he knew how profane they really could be. 

Secrecy. Hushing each other (or rather him hushing her — she was terribly giddy around him) so the bodyguards outside her room would remain none the wiser.

She supposed, now, the thrill came from the heartache. Why else did she get up from her vanity? Why else did she let him in?

Chat Blanc propped himself onto an elbow and looked down at Marinette. She only knew because she felt the bed dip, and his breath on her neck, but she was busy lying on her side and playing with the diamond bracelet he clasped on her wrist after pulling the sash off her nightgown.

"You're not leaving tonight?" she asked, not turning around.

"You're not talking tonight?" he asked back.

"What's the point? You always leave, anyway."

Chat Blanc reached over and ran his fingers across her cheekbone. Carefully, he pressed a kiss against her brow.

"Do you want me to stay?" he whispered.

Marinette buried her face into her pillow. His lips were displaced.

"I don't need you to stay," she said hoarsely. 

Chat Blanc cupped her shoulder and tugged until she fell onto her back. Marinette took the hand that usually reached to hold him and fiddled with the chain around her throat.

"I could leave," Chat Blanc said, catching the tears leaking from her lashes with the tip of his thumb, "and none of your bodyguards will even know I was here."

Marinette's heart pounded. "Or?" she dared to ask.

He smiled at her.

More tears slid down her temples.

Chat Blanc leaned over, and kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [maketca](https://twitter.com/maketca)  
> tumblr: [rosekasa](https://rosekasa.tumblr.com)


End file.
